


The Vegetable Aisle

by FPwoper



Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara fights Dirty, Bottom Michael, F/M, Figging, Food Play, Hate Sex, Murder, Murder in the Vegetable Aisle, Object Insertion, Other, Public Sex, choked to death, fucked to death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27386293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FPwoper/pseuds/FPwoper
Summary: Amara and Michael hate each other,genuinelyhate each other. They cannot stand each other but keep meeting.Then, one day, they meet, and Amara snaps...SPN Kink Bingo square: Food play
Relationships: Amara/Michael (Supernatural)
Series: NaNoWriMo 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995412
Kudos: 10
Collections: SPN Kink Bingo 2020





	The Vegetable Aisle

**Author's Note:**

> MIND THE TAGS!
> 
> This is prompt number 9 from my 30 NaNo 2020 prompts: Food play + 'murder in the vegetable aisle' + MCD + fucked to death + public sex
> 
> Thank you to Triss (again) for the prompt 'murder in the vegetable aisle'. Not sure if you were expecting this.  
> I can't recall who prompted the ship Amara/Michael for this square, but I'm thanking whoever did, because this was very much fun to write.
> 
> This also fills the square "food play" for the SPN Kink Bingo 2020 (although you'll have to squint a little).
> 
> This work is unbeta'd, and I'm not sure if one can be allergic to ginger.

Amara and Michael hated each other. They’d always hated each other, but it had gotten worse after they’d fallen in bed together after a drunken night out. Their friends had the audacity to laugh about it and say they were probably secretly dating, or that they’d turn into the living enemies-to-lovers-trope, but they definitely weren’t. They actually, _genuinely_ , hated each other. They couldn’t remember where it started, but it was probably when they were neighbours as kids, and it’d only grown ever since.

Unfortunately for the both of them and their immediate surroundings, they still lived in the same small town, in a rather rural area. The fact that it was a rural area helped, mostly, but they still ran into each other in the most inconvenient places. Such as the supermarket in the nearest place that was big enough to actually have a supermarket.

Which is exactly what happened early on a Wednesday morning. Both Amara and Michael had the same idea: go shopping early on a Wednesday when the other surely wouldn’t be about because of their respective jobs, but both of them had taken off exactly the same morning to do this. This was mostly inconvenient, but would also turn out to be the last time they ever crossed each other.

This Wednesday, they met in the vegetable aisle of the sort-of-kind-of-local supermarket, which the supermarket owners would come to regret very very much. Of course, everyone in their surroundings knew about the feud between the two, but most, like their own friends, thought they were just pretending, or that they were secretly dating, or something along those lines. No one quite believed that two people, who were nice to everyone near them, could hate someone with such a burning, fiery passion.

They would soon know how far the two would go, though.

Amara saw Michael first, which gave her a head start on figuring out a plan. She knew today was not a good day, and she knew that Michael would think the same thing. Today was the anniversary of The Thing That Made Them Hate Each Other which they never talked about, and meeting on this day of all days was _not_ a good idea. Amara had had a plan in mind to get rid of Michael for a long time, something that was probably mutual. Both had plans and backup plans, both for murder and ‘suicide’ plans, and they _knew_ this of the other, but both elected to mostly ignore it. They just were on high alert at all times.

But it was clear Michael currently wasn’t on high alert, which was how Amara managed to get the drop on him. She was glad most of the people in the store knew to let them be and let them figure out their own fights because interfering wouldn’t help anyone and would most likely get them hurt.

Amara looked around one more time before she tackled the unsuspecting man to the ground, wrestling his arms on his back and clipping them into the cuffs she had waiting. She could never be too prepared was the thought she’d been brought up on, and for once she lifted up her head to thank her parents quietly. It was the one piece of advice that had actually proven to be useful.

“Hello Michael,” she whispered into the man’s ear. “You picked the wrong day to go shopping and you very well know it. Second mistake? Not paying attention to your surroundings.”

The vegetable aisle might not have been the most optimum of places for her murder plot but it would do, because she knew Michael was allergic to ginger and so she had had an amazing idea of murdering him with the one ingredient he couldn’t handle. The fact that it was going to be this public was a minor wrench in the plan, but whatever. The people in the store would probably stay away from them anyway, so she might as well try.

Amara loved ginger and anytime she went shopping she got more, so she did have some in her shopping cart. Along with some carrots and one humongous parsnip, which would probably also lead to some fun times for her. Not so much for Michael, though. He’d hate it. She’d love to see him humiliated though, so she quickly got to work.

Amara got Michael him into his own shopping cart, face down in the cart, with his legs hanging over the handle bars, and secured him better by tying him to the cart itself. She quickly pulled down Michael’s pants and smirked at the boxers he was wearing – they had a pattern with little yellow rubber duckies with sunglasses on, and that did make her smile. She wasn’t inhuman and unfeeling, after all, and she _did_ possess a sense of humour. However, the boxers did have to go.

Michael’s ass was… well, not attractive. It was white as fuck and Amara recoiled in disgust for a second before making sure her mask was on correctly and snapping on some gloves she’d brought for the occasion. No way she was leaving any marks, and neither was Michael leaving any marks on _her_. She shuddered at the thought.

Michael, meanwhile, was trashing against the shopping cart, but was luckily easy enough to keep still. She pushed his ripped off underwear into his mouth and taped it up with some duct tape that she’d have to pay for once she left the store, but she couldn’t care less. This was her one chance to get rid of Michael and she definitely was taking it.

Apparently the smell of his own boxers made Michael already quiet, and Amara smirked at that. At least he knew he was fucking disgusting. She didn’t care if he choked but it’d be what he deserved, so whatever. She spread Michael’s ass cheeks with a gloved hand, squirted some lube on there, and then took one of the carrots she’d put in her cart and started working it into his ass. She was, of course, going to use the ginger at some point, but she kind of wanted to see if he could take the giant parsnip fully or not. Or maybe she could just shove an entire piece of ginger into his ass. She should have shoved a piece into his mouth as well, before she’d put in the boxers, but that was too little too late now.

She hummed to herself as she worked the carrot in, and then added another one. She was not going to add any more lube because she kind of liked how puffy his hole already looked. A third carrot was quick to follow, and then she decided to take a quick break. Amara still needed to take the skin off the ginger, of course, and she kind of liked the picture Michael made now: tied to a shopping cart, the greens of three carrots sticking out of his ass, and of course, the humiliation and terror in his eyes. That last bit was probably Amara’s favourite.

While she peeled the ginger, she committed the image to her memory, because it was something she never wanted to forget ever again. When the ginger was peeled, she took out the carrots, quickly shoved in the ginger, not even bothering to tease Michael with it. She’d read that it caused a very interesting sensation, to have a peeled ginger in one’s anus, but she couldn’t care less. Anaphylactic shock and some choking was what she was after, so that was also what she was hopefully going to get. When the ginger was mostly in Michael’s ass, she took the parsnip and slowly worked that in, too, making sure the ginger was fully in his ass, with no way to come out again. The parsnip fully went in, too, although Amara didn’t quite understand how that worked. She was ready to walk away at this point, terror in Michael’s eyes fresh in her memory, but she wanted to do just one more thing.

“Hey Michael,” she said. She saw his eyes move over to try and meet hers, although his were clouded over with panic and fear. She smiled at that and at what she was going to tell him. “I’m sorry I murdered your parents and staged it to look like they’d murdered mine. But I enjoyed our rivalry a lot. Thanks for that. Enjoy death.”


End file.
